Against All Odds
by Mellia Black
Summary: Ginevra Weasley never liked bets. Especially ones that included Draco Malfoy, her Auror badge, and deranged pink bunnies. This story is now on hold. Explanation inside. :
1. Screwed Let's just call it 'A Bad Day'

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. And Draco Malfoy. ;) I'm not even old enough to get a worker's license. And you expect me to have all the money in the world? Please do not sue. (I always wanted to say that. XD)

Summary: Chapter I: In which Ginny meets an old friend, has the worst day of her life, meets Draco Malfoy again for the first time in three years, and goes to her job. (Not what you'd expect.)

Author's Notes: This is my first fan fic. I love reviews. If you love this story, send me reviews. I will love you. I love Draco too. Hehe. This story is T or PG13 for language :O, violence :), and cough 'You'll find out, won't you?' cough.

Chapter I: Screwed (OR Let's just call it 'A Bad Day', shall we?)

"How may I help you?"

"I'm here for my appointment Adams. Here's a heads up; Take off the fake grin and meet me in my office. I want you in there at five sharp. Got it?"

"Yes Virginia- Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. How impolite of me. I do apologize _Miss _Weasley."

_That foul woman is standing behind my old desk. I practically took her under my wing and she still makes fun of my relationship status? I just broke up with my boyfriend and she has the right nerve to call me by my mistaken name!_

"Contrary to foolish belief… I mean popular belief, no offence, my name is Ginevra. Not Virginia. If you had been checking my files and actually doing your job you would know that by now." Ginny said snidely as she adjusted the position of her footing. "Now, I want a cup of coffee at my desk five till. It better not be cold like your attitude. If you can do that you might even be allowed to show up at work tomorrow! Good day to you, Mrs. Adams."

Ginny gruffly turned around and massaged her temple as she walked down the hall, her heels clicking and robes billowing behind. She hadn't meant to be so mean to her own secretary, but she had had a horrid morning. She wasn't going to be pushed around by anybody today, even by Adams.

It wasn't as thought Adams' words didn't hurt. It was just plain and simple that ever since Ginny had applied for a job at the Ministry her family had been nervous about Ginny settling down or becoming another Percy. She was only twenty one!

Ginny stopped at two large mahogany doors and pulled them apart with great strength. This day was not getting any better, and she needed to get away from her boss.

"Hello, Ginevra!" Came the hearty greeting of a thin man sitting in a matching mahogany chair that was complete with matching desk. Mr. Thomas Howard was a man of quality and persistence. He was one step lower on the pedestal lower than Colin Creevey who was now the Minister of Magic. It had come as a shock and a blow to the stomach to all.

"Spare me, Cretin, and tell me why you called me in on my day off!" Ginny shouted as she pulled the clamp out of her hair and unraveled her bun. Her fiery red hair was now down to her mid back.

"I have work for you, Ginny." Thomas smirked as he took a heavy sip from his mug.

"What type of work?" she asked. A curiosity was burning inside Ginny's senses and she knew this was a big assignment. This would be the one she had been waiting for.

"You have two choices. Either watch my kids for tonight or you can pick what is behind door number two."

"Two!"

"Alright. We have a Death Eater that wants to convert. Are you up to the challenge of this undercover assignment? It will earn you your Auror badge."

"Yes! Who is it then?"

"Ginny you know that this will be hard work. I just hope you're ready to take on this challenge. You might not like him." Thomas said as he summoned Ginny tea and picked up his paper.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Colin told me that you would do anything for your wings. That badge means the world to you, doesn't it?"

"Who the hell is it?" Ginny exclaimed.

"I don't think I should tell you just yet…" Mr. Thomas said as he slicked back his black hair and took another sip of the rancid liquid.

"Look, Tommy! I've had a very challenging day. Boot dumped me, I almost broke my arm because somebody did not dry the floor or even warn me, I had to fight with my secretary, I am not getting enough pay to feed a house elf, and Terry had the nerve to tell me that I wasn't his type and that his mother did not like me! I am sick of being treated like shite from you, and I demand that I get a weeks vacation off!"

"Name the Slytherin Death Eaters from your school days."

"Rookwood, Nott, Avery, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode…" Ginny said quickly and then thought more.

"Who else?"

"Gregore, Burns, Wadkiln, Malfoy, Jacoby… Damn it! I can't think of anymore."

"You called?" Came a drawling voice and an aristocratic face popped into the fireplace. Draco Malfoy's head was smirking at Ginny.

She almost exploded in the literal sense.

"No. I. Will. Not. Help. Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said, trying to calm her anger.

"Please, _Miss _Weasley, Mr. Malfoy is my father." Draco smirked again.

"I don't give a rat's two faced arse what in the hell your damn name is. You'll always be The Amazing Bouncing Ferret to me."

"Ah, our school days. You _have _matured a lot." Draco rolled his eyes and then raised his eyebrows. "Though I do suppose you always did keep a place in your heart for me."

_That'll piss her off! _

_He winked at me bloody bas-_

"You will complete this assignment, Weasley. I will not have you yelling at your future co-worker like this."

"Then I resign. Send Murray, Wodkins, Smith, or yourself to help him. I will not stand for this!"

"I am giving you no choice! Either complete the mission or I give your brothers your position. Your apartment is being paid for and you need not worry."

"Damn you!" Ginny said as she watched Malfoy raise his eyebrows and smirk.

"Does that mean yes? I have an appointment later on this evening and you have to help me take care of some business." Malfoy told Thomas.

"Don't hurt her or touch her. I swear to Merlin that I will rip you a new one."

"Right you are. Ready to go, Weasel?" Malfoy asked.

"Go where, Ferret?"

"To my place. You and I have undercover work to do. You might as well pack a few boxes." Draco said and he smirked once again.

"I hate you!" Ginny shrieked at Thomas as she gave Malfoy a very rude hand gesture from behind her back and ignored Malfoy as he said: "Is that all you think about now, Weasley?"

"Yes, you have to move in with him. I gave you both a set of directions written down in these envelopes. I will send them over by owl, and I wish the two of you the best of luck. You are to help him out, Ginevra, and you have to sever old alliances. Floo to Mr. Malfoy's, Ginny."

Disobeying her boss, Ginny appaparated and ended up wishing she had stayed in bed that morning.

Ginny banged on the door to the Malfoy manor and fumed when he did not come to the door.

She banged harder and was about to bang again while he opened the door.

"You look nice," Draco sneered, leaning against the door's edge.

Ginny looked down and examined herself. She was wearing a pair of black high heels and a pair of jeans that looked to be too big on her. Her shirt was dressy and was covered by a leather jacket that was covered in slashes and holes. Her hair was tied into a very sloppy knot and was flying in her face.

"Piss off!" Ginny yelled at him, knocking him almost off his feet as she shoved the door and barged inside, luggage floating behind her.

Ginny automatically hustled her way into the kitchen and sat down by the breakfast nook, hearing an annoying ferret traveling after her.

Ginny noticed the curious sneer on his face out of the corner of her eye. Ignoring him, Ginny took out her muggle lap top, complete with magical protection. She had passed by enough rules to bring it to work and she kept all her files on it. In fact, she had a file on every Death Eater; where they lived, their age, wizard protection number, and more information than she needed.

She opened it and turned it on. The first page that came on was a page warning her about the memory limit. She would add more on it later.

She noticed Draco clear his throat many times and chose to ignore him. That would be her obvious plan of action until the day she left and got her badge. Wouldn't it be ironic, if the same day that she got her badge, she was killed? All this putting up with ferret's arse would be-

"Excuse me, inbreed. What are you doing in my kitchen? How did you find it?" He asked her, a scowl on his face.

"I stalk you, Malfoy, what else? Oh, and by the way, I wouldn't call anyone an inbreed if I were you."

"Funny," he said with mock sarcasm. "Really, how did you find it so quickly? And why wouldn't I call anyone an inbreed?"

"I hacked into the ministry's database, and I now have the blueprints to your house. Trust me, I've studied them before. As for the inbreed thing, I have your family tree.. It goes in a Celtic knot. If you were to really analyze it, you'd realize that your uncle Rhudolphus is now married to your third cousin. Bella and he haven't technically married lawfully either."

"Nice, Weasel. Now, tell me, what is my grandfather's sister's birthday?"

"That would be your great aunt. She is married to William Gregorian Malfoy. She was born on March fifteenth, 1936, am I correct?"

When Malfoy didn't answer, Ginny smirked to herself.

"You can't beat me, Malfoy. I know everything about your kind-"

"And I you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked angrily, stopping her typing.

"I know a lot more about your family and you than you think I do."

"Like what? Hit me with your best shot." Ginny challenged, sticking her chin into the air.

"You are very insecure about your mother's old age. She still worries about you. About how you take pleasure in killing my friends. She doesn't like your job. Precious Harry Potter lives with your mother. You hate going home. You hate your secretary, your boss, and you loathe my father. I still remember when you showed up at his funeral. Your insecurities will get the best of you someday…" Draco trailed off, smirking.

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise."

Ginny suddenly rose out of her chair, the legs scraping and making a large creak. Ginny took her wand out of her pocket in a flash and pointed it at Malfoy's throat.

Malfoy smirked again. "You do not have the couth to do it."

"Are you sure you want to test me?" Ginny asked him, anger rising in her voice.

"Are you willing to let me have a go?" Malfoy laughed at her.

"You son of a -"

"Careful, Red. You're treading on dangerous ground. I think you should go wash up and start dinner."

"START DINNER? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? GO TO HELL!"

Draco looked at her with a shocked look on his face as she turned around and stormed to Merlin only knows where.

"I'm already there… Blasted woman."

Ginny found a spare guest room in his luxurious manor. She didn't care if it wasn't her room. She piled in her luggage and took a look around. As much as she hated to admit it, it was definitely nicer than her flat.

Ginny carefully took a look around the room and got out the terms and conditions of this assignment. She began to read and plopped herself onto her queen sized four poster that was decorated in jade velvet.

"Rule number forty six," she read aloud, "You must notify the other person of where you are at all times. This is in correspondence with rule number fifty seven- Oh, screw this!"

Ginny began to get ready for her second job. She had figured out awhile ago that if you were to work at the ministry, a back up plan was needed.

Ginny went to a suitcase and pulled out her work clothes. She had already showered before coming and took the knot out of her hair and it traveled down her back. She put a waving charm on her hair to give it more volume and began to put on rouge and other makeup. Ginny had mastered the art of slipping on heels and putting on mascara at the same time.

She finished with grooming her face and zipped up her knee high boots. She pulled on her plain black skirt and carefully avoided smudging her makeup while pulling her blouse over her head. She pulled it fully down and loosened the top three buttons. She looked strangely sophisticated and yet- Deciding she was showing too much, Ginny buttoned a button up.

She grabbed her purse and exited the room, going into the main hall. She turned around to look in the main sitting area and saw Draco, playing chess with himself.

She rolled her eyes and took a step to the door, her heels clicking. As soon as she opened the wide oak door, he spoke.

"Where do you think you're going, Weasley? Have you forgotten about rule ninety six?" Malfoy turned to smirk at her and she kept her jaw from dropping in anger.

"To work," Ginny said exasperatedly.

"This is your job now. You work for me."

"Correction, you do not own me and therefore I do not work for you. I have to go to my job." Ginny picked her leather jacket off from the coat rack and watched his reaction.

"You have two jobs? Who else would hire you?" He sneered.

'He fricken'- ARGH!' she mentally screamed.

"Yes. Answer to question two, my friend Luna."

"Lovegood? That loon? And where pray tell do you work?" He stood up, a hard covered book in his hand.

"The Howler. And for the next question you're going to ask, yes, it is a bar. I have to work there because pay from training is not enough for a pixie to live on. Yes, I am the manager. Luna is the owner. And no, I didn't pick the name. I work there until eleven. I start there at six. On the weekends I work there from five to nine. The rest of my time is spent in training or practice. And no, you are not coming with me. If your friends get the feeling to kill you, just remember: It's your own damn fault. And yes, for your next comment, I paid for this outfit myself, and yes, I know that I'm a bit itchy."

And with that, Ginny went out and shut the door, offended that he would call her friend a loon.

"I'll take a Screaming Banshee," said a dark customer. His voice was low and rich. He had a dark appearance, his brown, almost black, hair braided into a hair tail. He had his eyebrow pierced above his left eye. Despite this, he was very handsome and was a regular at The Howler.

Ginny knew him personally.

"Nice, Raleigh." Ginny began to fill a shot glass with a putrid liquid. She then added a shot of Dragon Breath and placed it in front of him.

Not saying anything, he slid ten galleons onto the bar desk.

"Did you start drinking before you got here? You know your drink is only one galleon and two sickles…" Ginny asked him, looking at the money.

"No, I didn't start drinking before I came here. Yes, I know this bar top from bottom. It's a tip, Weasley." He proceeded to smirk that looked uncannily like Malfoy's. That and he called her Weasley-

"Yes, but this is too much. You do know that I don't make this much money in an hour don't you? You shouldn't waste it on me." she said, shoving the galleons that were not part of the pay back.

"Why do you think I come here just about every night?" He asked her, smirk not ceasing.

"I-" She didn't want to answer. A blush slowly crept up her neck, reddening her features. She gave a small smile and brushed a lock of hair away.

He pushed the galleons back and grinned. "Oi, Lovegood!" he yelled.

"Yes?" Luna answered. It didn't really sound like a question. Things never did with Lovegood.

Luna made her way toward the two after finishing up with a customer with a large black robe.

"Think this little lovely would like to go shopping in Diagon Alley with me?" He asked, his grin widening.

"I 'spose. Who is it then?" Luna asked, smiling.

"Lovegood-" Ginny warned.

"Gin, here? Think Malfoy would like that?" Luna asked him, eyes twinkling. She then looked at Ginny with a fake doubtful look.

"Malfoy? That boy I went to school with? The biggest prat I've ever met? We were both in Slytherin. I in my seventh year and he in his sixth. Nasty little bugger." Raleigh commented, still looking at Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm living with him. Will that be a problem?" Ginny smirked, leaning over the bar counter.

"No- Not at all. So, you'll consider?" He asked her, grey eyes shining with laughter.

"You actually trust her with Malfoy?" Luna asked, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Shut up, Lovegood. Of course. Don't tell that loon of an owner, though. I'm not supposed to date the customers." Ginny winked and flicked Luna on the arm.

After talking with Raleigh White for what seemed like hours (it was :P), serving customers, and cleaning up the bar, Ginny arrived at the manor at four in the morning. She had finally learned what Raleigh's last name was, his age, and what he did for a living. He was twenty three and worked as a dragon tamer across Britain and Europe. Ginny almost laughed and asked him if he knew Charlie Weasley. He said he did, they were actually good friends and had met in Romania while Raleigh had gone for training there. There was something about piercings, leather, and pony tails that dragon trainers took fondly of.

Ginny had invited Luna over but she had declined, saying that Draco Malfoy had bashed the Quibler and that had been enough for her. Ginny shrugged and told Luna that she wouldn't be at work tomorrow. She was too tired and would sleep in. She still hadn't eaten dinner yet but had only had a fizzy drink from the bar. Ginny was an addict to caffeine.

Before she had arrived at the manor, she had counted the money that she had earned that evening. She had roughly sixty one galleons, thirteen sickles, and eleven knuts. That equaled out to be the most money she had made on a non busy night.

Ginny took it into her own account to try and be as quiet as she could (or however much she willed herself to be) so that Draco wouldn't be mad when he found her waltzing into the foyer. She did try and even had enough common sense to take off her boots before she even got in the door. Ginny swung her money bag with apprehension and smiled to herself. Thomas was paying for her apartment and she had no bills!

Ginny walked into the main sitting area and sat down on a large leather couch. Its blackness contrasted beautifully with the metallic sheens of the coins that she had dumped on it. Smiling with glee, she took a handful of coins and piled them into her purse.

"Looks like Weasley finally got herself some gold," Came a voice.

Ginny expected it to be Malfoy, but what she saw shocked her.

Author's Notes: (Again!) I love reviews. In my opinion, the best reviews give well written critism and tell you their favorite parts. I love it when people qoute my humor in a review and tell me how ingenious it is. -Hint- It is encouragement, but when people leave reviews like this: 'Hi, lyke Iso ToTally Love ur storee, its so gr8. Keepup da good wrokd!' I start to wonder how well written my story is- meh :. But whatever you leave is fine with me. I know, a cliffhanger on the first chapter? Yes, I am evil. Please push that little button that will make me write faster (Review Button) and until next time...

Mellia Black


	2. How Ironic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The publishers are the ones that have the papers to show that. Them and JK Rowling. I just love to manipulate her characters for my own strange humor.

Summary: Chapter II: In which you meet the mysterious shadow at the end of chapter I, of witty humor, dark flashbacks, and sporks! Everybody loves sporks!

Author's Notes: I'm looking for a Beta! I realized in the last chapter while I was reviewing it, that I had switched from saying that Raleigh's eye color was hazel, to saying it way grey. In truth, they're really a steely hazel. Sorry about that. I'll go back and fix it later _if _I can figure out how to do it. A few lines in this chapter are taken from two songs by Nine Inch Nails. They are called: "Head Like a Hole" and "Closer". They get all the credit! (I just thought it would fit in this darker chapter, you can find them in bold!) **Emma Barrows- **My first EVER review! Thank you, and I'm glad that you won't have to wait that long!** KateinVA- **Truly thanks. I admire your honesty (look down at the notes at the end of the chapter). **Lithui-** Yes, I know. ;) Sorry to say, but Raleigh isn't in this chapter. He'll be in the next one though! **Draco's Voice- **"OnG! U iz lyke sos funneh!11" Kidding. -.- Thanks, prepared to be tortured:)**HarriettaPotter- **You'll find out in this chapter! **lemondrop101- **I hate them too! **lmpd- **I really like yours too, thanks! **Ophelias dream- **Is your username referring to a fan fic on schnoogle? If so, I've read it! It's great.

**Thanks for all the reviews! Love ya'! (And just think, we just met!) Oo**

Chapter II How Ironic

"Eh, Weasley, why so surprised?" Blaise Zabini asked, waving his hand through onyx hair. His hazel colored eyes had a shine that danced with laughter. He was equipped with a black briefcase and a letter opener in his right hand. Blaise was wearing a long leather coat that was probably from one of the latest designers and a pair of plain black slacks. He bore an ivory colored shirt that was loosely fitted, and he seemed like he had not cut his hair for a while. It was nearly down to his shoulders.

Ginny couldn't comprehend why she wasn't asking him questions. She knew for a fact that he was trying to intimidate her. And who couldn't with an eight inch, sharp letter opener and a dark appearance like his? Now Ginny remembered all the Death Eaters from her past that she forgot while talking with Thomas.

She left Zabini out.

"Who says I'm surprised?" Ginny asked and stood, praying that he either had _forgotten _she was almost an Auror so he wouldn't kill her, or that he had _remembered _she was almost an Auror so he wouldn't kill her. Either way was fine with her.

"The look on your face. You show nervousness, Weasley. You just looked to your left, proving my point. Right now you're about to begin moving your hands. Did they teach you anything in training?" He sneered and tightened his hand around the letter opener.

'_Holy-' _In truth, Ginny was terrified. Draco, a Death Eater, was upstairs and most likely sleeping. Blaise, a Death Eater, was six feet in front of Ginny and was grinning wickedly at her. Ginny, an almost fully-fledged Auror was backing up away from Blaise at an unnoticeable pace. Incidentally, Ginny was scared out of her wits and prayed that Ferret Boy would make his entrance any time soon.

"Not going to answer me, Gin?" Blaise taunted, enthusiastically waving the letter opener through the air.

'_It's MY job to protect the ferret from his old friends! Do SOMETHING!' _Ginny found courage wavering into her voice as she said, "Why should I? I generally don't talk to your type."

"Ah, that's it! That's the ticket, poppet. That is precisely the Ginevra Weasley that I remember. The one that is in the papers. The one that my Lord talked about." Blaise smirked at her and dropped the sharp tool. It tumbled to the floor less than three feet away from Ginny.

"I have the tea, Blaise." Draco said as he came into the sitting area. He looked at the pair, Ginny's wand at Blaise' throat and the letter opener in her other hand. "Holy Hell, Weasley. That was quick. And yet, I'm mildly disappointed. You're supposed to be protecting me, and yet you stand there stupidly for ten minutes while he threatens you?"

"I-" Ginny stupidly stuttered and dropped the offending weapon, putting her wand in her boot.

"That's right, Weasel. And by the way, nice outfit." Blaise smirked and graciously took the cup of tea from Malfoy's silver tray. "Where'd you get it, Slag Rags?"

This erupted a loud roar of laughter from the two fully grown men, and Ginny pretended not to be highly offended. She had actually gotten it from _Muggle Wear_, a company she happened to favor. Ginny murmured, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, and where'd you get yours from? Your boyfriend? Fag Rags?"

The two men immediately stopped laughing, but they did not cease smirking. "I have a proposition for you, Ginny. You help me, just like Draco, and get them off my tail. I'll pay you."

"No. Way. In. Effing. Hell. Go there, would you?" Ginny replied, trying to sneer. It seemed that everyone had mastered the art of it except her. "Why do you think I'd help you after all you've-"

"Fifty thousand galleons. Does that change your mind? Look, all I'm asking is that you help me with the whole set. A Fidelius Charm, the whole shebang. I'll pay you a fifth in advance if you'll be in agreement to a legal deal. That, and I ask that you bring Lovegood over to the manor tomorrow." Blaise grinned to himself and leaned farther into the couch, Draco still standing and watching the whole scene.

"Fifty- fifty galleons? A thousand. Fifty bleeding thousand." Ginny spoke to herself aloud, slightly rubbing her chin. "Deal. Where do I sign, Zabini?"

"We'll talk about that after you bring Lovegood over. And in the meantime, think about buying yourself some new attire." Blaise said, looking her over and making Ginny feel quite out of place.

"Arse," she muttered, giving him a rude hand gesture. She then trotted off to her room, unknown to the dangers of helping Zabini. How hard was it to protect people from Death Eaters, anyway?

96969696

Ginny woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She looked over at the clock on the wall and noted that it was nearly eleven. "Bleeding…" Normally that was an ungodly time of day for her. Ginny got on a pair of jeans and a baggy tee. Blaise was right. She did need clothes that actually fitted her.

After sliding on a pair of socks that her mum had knitted her, Ginny fully rose and fought against drowsiness to make herself find something to eat in the kitchen. She quickly fastened her pace after smelling burnt food.

Ginny flung herself at the kitchen's doors and widened her eyes after looking around.

Quoting one of her favorite sayings from Fred and George, Ginny exclaimed, half yawning, "I'm not stoned enough for this!" She slumped against the wall, her eyes nearly bulging.

Draco Orion Malfoy and Blaise Xander Zabini were sitting at the oak dining table, playing cards, and eating some strange substance from two large bowls. There was a pile of galleons in front of Blaise, and Draco wore a scowl. They both had their shirts off, showing both Dark Marks tattooed into their forearms. Ginny desperately tried to hide her laugh and the small smile creeping onto her face. She would never admit that this was the best view she had gotten since seeing Oliver Wood in the quidditch locker rooms.

"Find something funny, Weasel? If you like it so much, then why don't you take off your own shirt?" Draco commented, taking a larger bite from his- cereal bowl?

Indeed, Zabini and Malfoy were eating muggle cereal. The idea was just ludicrous! Ginny realized that she had eaten the sugary sin before.

Walking over to the abnormally large coffee pot, Ginny poured herself a cup and noted that the pair had taken their attention over to her. "You want me to take off my shirt? Are you sure?" She looked dubiously at them and rolled her eyes.

They eccentrically nodded, and Ginny said cynically, "Oh, alright." Ginny pulled at her overly large tee and deposited it on the floor. Underneath her tee was a large sleeveless pajama top. It didn't show anything but her bare arms. Draco and Blaise seemed mildly disappointed. "What do you think I am? One of your whores?" Ginny smirked and began to place her hair up into a knot.

Ginny was slightly afraid that they would say something like, _'Do you really want us to answer that?' _or, _'No, but do you want to be?'_ Thankfully they didn't, and Ginny continued to look around the room. Ginny now saw why they weren't wearing shirts. On the stove were pans of burnt food. Apparently, Draco and Blaise had decided that putting their expensive and high class tops onto smoldering food would exterminate the smell. It didn't.

Turning back to the duo, Ginny sat down at the table. She poured herself some- Trix?_ 'What the hell!' _-into a bowl and dumped in half a jug of milk. Ignoring the amused looks of her male counterparts, Ginny took a large bite and chewed, her mouth slightly open.

"Eh, Weasley, what's that say on your arm?" Blaise asked, scooting closer to her and examining her appendage.

"T.M.R. It's my own mark." Ginny said, finishing a bite.

"You know what that means, right? Jesus.. Tom did that to you?" Blaise asked her, touching the maroon tattoo.

"No, Blaise. I just love self mutilation for my own sick humor." said Ginny sarcastically. She eyed him darkly and shivered when his cold fingers grazed over her marked flesh. She, in truth, had gotten cut by Tom in the Chamber. It had been a revenge gone wrong.

_FLASHBACK:O_

_His bright red eyes leered at her, following her own as she backed up against the cold dungeon floor. For the first time in her first year, Ginny could vividly remember trying to hurt someone. _

_Tom. _

_She had tried to get rid of him by flushing his diary down a toilet in one of the lower level loos. She failed miserably, and after she had watched the porcelain bowl begin to bubble, the one person she knew who could get hurt- She didn't want him to hurt Harry. Harry, Hermione, and Ron tended to ignore an innocent little firstie. She was certain that Harry would do everyone a favor and throw the diary away. Ginny couldn't ask him about it because he would know that she had done it. So she waited. _

_After a day of not seeing Tom and gaining back meager memories, Ginny decided that she would check for him to see if he was still in the Chamber of Secrets. She tripped on Moaning Myrtle's pipe right in front of the entrance and wailed out in pain. _

"_Why me? I'm only eleven…" Ginny whined, feeling a small tear drop down her face. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist and started dragging her toward the entrance. She kicked and was very surprised. Tom let go. _

_Tom let go… _

_Still feeling a force, Ginny decided right then in there that Tom wasn't in a mortal body. It was something else. She could still feel his touch, but- he wasn't real. _

_Ginny felt herself being tugged into the Chamber. When they both met the bottom, Ginny cried out in anger, frustration, and pain. _

_Seeing what was coming, she begged, "Please, Tom. I-"_

"_It's Master to you now. I gave you a chance, Ginevra. You now belong to me." His eyes seemed to flash yellow. _

"_No, Tom. I won't. I'll- I'll get my brother Ron to rescue me-"_

"_You think that pathetic boy will help poor little you? Honestly, Ginny, he's afraid of arachnids! Tell me that he's not afraid of me!" _

_Ginny realized that Tom was right, and she sobbed harder. Percy still went here and so did Fred and George, but they- Oh! They'd never find her in time.. Harry wouldn't save her; he was too busy with Ron and Hermione…_

"_Can I- Can I leave, Tom? Please, I swear I won't tell anyone!"_

"_I said Master! You are not allowed to call me Tom anymore!" Tom yelled, pointing his wand at her. _

'_What good will that do?' Ginny thought. _

"_**Bow down before the one you serve, you're gonna' get what you deserve… Head like a hole, black as your soul. I'd rather die, than give you control." **Tom was now leering over her, his mumbling not ceasing. _

"_Please, Tom! I'm sorry. I don't have enough strength to bow!" Ginny cried harder and looked down at the floor, avoiding Riddle's eyes. _

_Tom came closer, holding in his hand a golden quill. Ginny thought he was giving her a gift and smiled slightly until he held it in his fist like a knife. _

_A bottle of ink appeared in his other hand. Ginny looked at the liquid through her clouded eyes. It looked like- blood? Swear words that the eleven year old had gotten from her older brothers began to pop into her mind, and she stayed silent. She was too afraid to move. Where would she run?_

_Ginny let Tom grasp her left forearm as he grinned wickedly. He dipped the quill in the inkpot and Ginny winced as he first punctured her arm. "My blood-" Tom gestured to the ink pot, "And yours." Tom made sure that Ginny was looking at her arm as he punctured the skin again, blood trickling down to her hand. _

"_I'm sorry, Master. Please, please- Tom." Ginny cried, not taking her eyes off of her skin. _

_As soon as he had finished with the 'T', Ginny had bitten a hole in her lip, and she tasted copper mixed with other metal. She wanted to hurl. _

_Scaring her even more, Tom began to recite words that would never leave Ginny. They were as permanent as the initials on her skin. _

"_**You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you. You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings. You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything." **Ginny grew sicker as he repeated it over and over again. _

'_How can he touch me!'_

_When he finished, Tom asked her, "Do you want me to kiss you to make it all better? I'm sorry, Gin. Do you need a hug?" _

"_No! I'm fine. I'll leave and find your diary." Ginny said, still feeling tears on her face. _

"_Alright, that's a good girl. Get along now, Harry Potter wants to play. Just remember, Gin, I love you." Tom looked into her eyes; they were now a deep blue._

"_I- I know, Tom. I have homework to do, see you later!" Ginny said and turned to run. She ran the fastest she had ever ran in her life. 'More like never again…' she muttered after getting back to the commons. She covered a hand over her large wound and noticed that not only would she have a scar, but that his blood wasn't leaking in with hers. It stayed at the top, never leaving as it healed. _

_She figured that was a good thing. Now all she had left to do was get the courage to warn Harry. _

_End Flashback:O _

Ginny found herself hunched over her cereal bowl, shoveling food into her mouth.

"Did it hurt?" Blaise asked, still looking at the scar.

"What the hell do you think, Zabini? He took a quill, dipped it in his blood, and sliced the hell out of my skin, signing me. He proceeded to tell me all the while that I was his and that he was mine. Tell me that it didn't hurt. I'm effing traumatized." She drawled, much like Malfoy. Ginny finished her cereal and got up to put it away.

"Why are you helping us then? Why did you even become an Auror?" Malfoy finally spoke up, pushing his cereal around his bowl.

"Because- because, Malfoy, it gets to a point where you have to swallow your fear and actually step out into the real world. You want to know what I wanted to be when I grew up?" Ginny asked, rinsing her bowl.

Draco didn't say anything and this surprised Ginny greatly. She continued, "It's amazing really. I didn't want to be a bartender shaking my arse or anything that involved the ministry or Death Eaters or Aurors. I wanted to become the next Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts. It was the safest place in the world because Tom was gone."

"Why didn't you then?" Malfoy asked, now watching her.

"I didn't because- I didn't have enough courage to even fill out an application. There were so many memories- and then Harry came along. Amazingly, he still wanted to become an Auror after defeating Voldemort. He said he could get me a job. I bet him that I'd be rubbish. After all, here I am, a Weasley. He got his badge after a week on the job. I've been training for three and a half years."

The room was naturally quiet. Dishes began to put themselves away, and no one talked much. It wasn't until Ginny spoke again that Blaise or Draco looked up from their papers.

"Umm- Could I invite someone over? Other than Luna, I mean."

"Sure, Weasley. After all, you are doing me a favor. When is your mother coming? Just tell me so I can get out of the house and give you two some privacy." Malfoy surprisingly said, a small smirk on his perfect lips. Normally ones hair would be rumpled and askew after sleeping on it all night. Malfoy's wasn't. His platinum blonde hair was mixed with silver- _'Tease him about that later…'_-, and yet it lay there, very much like-

"S'not my mum, Malfoy. I'm talking about bringing over a-" Ginny stopped herself and tried not to blush. She thought of Raleigh again, his dark appearance much like Blaise.

"Who then?" Draco asked, looking strait at her.

Ginny acted like a deer in the headlights. Although, how could grey eyes be compared to headlights?

"Umm- Just a friend from work."

"The bar or the Ministry?" he asked gulping down a glass of orange juice.

"Bar," replied Ginny confidently.

Blaise interjected, "Oooh! Gin's got herself a boyfriend. I always thought it would be Potter. Who is it then?"

"I don't like Harry, thank you very much! How do you even know it's a boy?" Ginny mockingly said, her hair splashing to the side.

"Jesus, Weasley, I didn't imagine you to be the type to fancy girls. You'd be more of the type to pick a Nancy boy.. Take Draco for an example-" Blaise' speech was suddenly cut off as Draco dug his spoon into the other man's hand.

"Stop it! You two act like children!" Ginny yelled, taking the spoon away from Draco. She thwacked him on the head with it, desperately wanting to mess up his hair.

Draco grinned at her and then turned to Blaise, "Oi, mate! Be glad it wasn't one of those muggle contraptions! What do they call it? Sort of a spoon with sharp edges-" Draco made a strange concentrated face and pointed to the spoon.

"A spork, Malfoy?" Ginny supplied, rolling her eyes.

"Ah yes, that's the ticket! Thank you, _Ginny_… Now, who is this man that you want to bring over to my house with Lovegood?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised.

"Raleigh White…" she mumbled incoherently.

"I'm sorry, Weasley, what was that?"

"Raleigh White!" She practically shouted, exasperatedly.

'_NO! NO! NO!' _Draco internally shouted and griped the tablecloth, his phalanges turning white. "Alright, Weasel. You can invite your friend. But first, have Lovegood come an hour earlier."

"Okay, thanks- Ferret. I appreciate that."

Ginny finished with her cereal bowl and put it away. She walked away towards the greenhouse, leaving Malfoy and Blaise by themselves.

"That man will ruin our chances of actually trying to attempt to lay low. He knows people, Malfoy. Why'd you let her have that privilege?"

"It makes occupied which will leave her oblivious. We get to intimidate White and Lovegood. Besides, it keeps her happy. That leaves her out of our hair so we can take care of grown up things." Malfoy explained, eyeing the spoon on the table.

Before Draco could do anything, Blaise was tackling him with the spoon.

"Oi, Weasley! Help!"

96969696

Author's Notes: As stated above, I am in desperate need of a BETA. Forgive me, I am naively new to this, and I need help. Anyone gracious enough to help me, I would greatly appreciate it. And in case you're wondering, updates will not always be this quick. I haven't even started on chapter 3. I promise that I will try and update each week. To my new reviewers: I am very excited about eight reviews in just two days. It makes me eager to type more. - As stated by KateinVA: Thank you for pointing out that I do have grammar errors. (No this isn't sarcastic) I am actually sincerely happy that you have mentioned this, which makes me even more eager to get a Beta. The worst things I have trouble with are inserting quotations and commas. Heh.


	3. Unexpected Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enough said. Too ticked to think of something witty.

Summary: Chapter III: In which Ginny is really pissed off. And it's that time of the month- for grocery shopping. We will hear about Death Eaters gone wrong and Voldy.

Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating in awhile! The stupid formatting this erased all my author's notes and such. I thank you to all who volunteered to be my Beta, and Lithui has graciously filled the slot. This chapter is not Beta'd. I warn you... Thank you to all my reviewers! Please drop one! I would make a very long author's notes, but I'm really pOed. Would you like me to do them and prolong the next chapter? Review me and tell me what you think.About thewhole cereal thing: Yes, I know they eat cereal but it is likeoats. Who would have immagined Draco Malfoy eating anything a muggle made?Ginny did not finish her cereal twice. She finished it once and then finished washing it. Yes, I know they have silverware, but they don't have sporks.(Atleast I thinknot) If I missunderstood anything, please drop a review or contact me by e-mail.

Chapter III - - Unexpected Surprises

Ginny could not believe what had happened this morning. Normally on a rather boring Sunday morning she would rather be sleeping in. Instead she was impatiently walking through the aisles in a muggle grocery store.

With Raleigh.

It had all started at seven when she was rudely awakened by a whining Malfoy. Apparently, Blaise had taken the box of Cocoa Pebbles to his house when he left last night. Draco was furious and blamed it on Ginny, saying that she had better not ever eat his food again. He called her a slum that couldn't even respect his property even though he had graciously opened his home to her and gave her a place to stay.

"I already had a roof over my head without you, Malfoy!" she had yelled at him.

"Cardboard, Weasley?" He sneered.

The next thing that had happened was that in the middle of their row, Raleigh rang the doorbell and greeted her with seven tiger lilies in a nice arrangement. She had dragged him out of the house by his hand, all the while thinking of nasty things to say to Malfoy.

Ginny already had her cart half way full when she realized that she only had galleons, sickles, and knuts.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the aisle and stomping her foot.

"What is it?" Raleigh asked. He looked mildly concerned, and his brilliant stony eyes seemed half amused.

"I don't have any bloody muggle money. I have many of our coins but I-"

"I'll take care of it. I don't mind, we have to carry multiple currencies when we train to get ropes and things in muggle villages." He smiled at her, watching her frustrated expression.

"You don't and shouldn't have to do that. I should have been smart and went to Gringotts first." She saw the look on his face and grinned. "Fine. But I get to pay you back with my coins. I just got my paycheck from the ministry, and I don't need your charity, Mr. White. I am going to buy Malfoy's groceries with my own money." The grin quickly turned into a smirk.

Ginny and Raleigh turned into what looked to be the cereal aisle, but there were two people blocking the shelves. Ginny closed her eyes and slid behind Raleigh.

"Oi, what is it, Gin?" Raleigh asked with surprise, raising an eyebrow.

"It- it's nothing, I just-"

"Ginny?" The person she had wanted to avoid spoke. It was Terry, and he didn't seem to have a problem getting over Ginny. Everyone was against her, what in hell were the odds in that?After all, he was the one that had broken up with her and was currently fighting his girlfriend off of his side. She was begging for more kisses.

"Actually I'm Ginny's twin sister. My name is Winnie."

"Don't feed me that shite, Gin. I heard you're living with Malfoy, and now you cheat on him with- this guy?" Terry's dark face contorted into a disgusted look as he pointed at Raleigh.

"Yeah, and he's a better kisser than you too. Now if you excuse me, you and Trixie will have to boot, Boot." Ginny saidas shecame out from behind Raleigh. The pair got out of the way of the cereal but didn't go away.

Ginny piled in a dozen boxes of cereal she knew Malfoy would dislike and tossed in a box of Honey Nut Cheerios for herself. She nodded to Blaise and his girlfriend, who looked strangely like Fleur's little sister, Jaq, and grabbed one of Raleigh's hands and pushed the cart with the other.

After they left the aisle, Ginny let go of Raleigh's hand that was rather cold.

"I have to buy my own food now. Let's go to Diagon Alley to buy that." Ginny said, shoving a bag of galleons into Raleigh's hand.

96969696

Ginny arrived home ('Remember, Red, it's Malfoy's home!') with Raleigh and multiple bags of groceries. She had tried to get many things that would not need refrigeration or freezing so that Malfoy could not accuse her of stealing his power. Only a few things had she gotten and she made sure to hide them far back in the fridge and ice box.

Raleigh helped her put away the foods (Draco's cereal) and raised an eye when she began to shrink cans down to mere millimeters, the same with jars and boxes of miscellaneous crackers, cookies, and her box of Cheerios. She scooped them up and dropped the miniscule items into her bag that wouldn't be large enough for the rodents of Hogwarts.

"Mr.-Shit-For-Brains said I could have Luna and yourself over today. I'm making lunch. Why don't you get yourself comfy? Luna's coming over half past and then we'll all eat together." Ginny said, taking the food she bought out of the fridge and transfiguring a plate into a pan. She would have to thank her mother graciously for that brilliant trick and her skills in Transfiguration; Ginny's best subject.

"Okay. That sounds lovely." Raleigh wasn't one to say anything like that at all, and Ginny knew he was being sarcastic. He was beginning to sound like Malfoy with his dry humor.

After Raleigh went to go sit in the sitting area, Ginny began to prepare the food. She was in the process of boiling raviolis and the sauce that went with them. She had gotten all her favorite foods from the shop in Diagon Alley but had found the frozen muggle dish in the bag and looked pleased. Ginny knew quite a lot about food and had many culinary skills, but she lacked the ability to follow instructions unless they were written down. Her mother had made ravioli once, and Ginny had not bothered to pay attention on how to make them from scratch. Her boss in Auror training, which was unfortunately the same moron who had assigned her this job, often got angry at her for it. That was why he had written nearly a handbook for Ginny and Malfoy to follow, probably knowing she wouldn't read it anyway.

Ginny rarely read anything she felt that wasn't necessary. She skimmed the papers at work, skipped the finer points on her Auror tests, and didn't even know who Edgar Allen Poe was, nor would she even touch a book that had anything credited to Shakespeare. She had read Romeo and Juliet at age eleven and felt that whoever wrote that had to be mentally disturbed. Who would find entertainment on a sadistic love story about suicide just to be with the one you loved? It was ironic. Or anyone who would write stories on people who were mortal enemies and began to fall in love had to be off their rocker... She had liked the literature and had heard it was written for a wizarding play. She just didn't want to admit it and hadn't picked up a novel in a long time.

After awhile, Ginny heard Luna ring the doorbell and asked Raleigh to answer it. After they both came back in, they treaded into the kitchen and watched as Ginny prepared the salad. She tossed it with her wand and began to serve it into three large bowls. Ginny would wash them before Malfoy even came home. Wait- Where was he?

"Have you seen Blaise and Malfoy, Raleigh?" Ginny asked him, finishing with putting the pasta into dishes. Luna helped her set the table, having a good waitress background.

"No. I heard them laughing from upstairs though." Raleigh commented and sat down at the table, summoning three butterbeers.

"Oh yes. I think they might be romantically involved." Luna voiced. Her voice was like fog. Unclear and mysterious and- foggy.

Ginny snorted. "One should hope not."

"Why is that?" Raleigh asked,jokingly folding napkins into animal shapes for the plates.

"It would give Death Eaters a bad name. That is, if they are. Could you imagine? Gay Death Eaters?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes. "I'd be out of a job. They'd kill each other off. 'NO! I want _that_ onyx colored hood! It would match _my_ eyes, don't you think, Voldy-poo?'" Ginny mocked.

"Sure, hun. That sounds nice." Luna dazed off as she spoke, poking aimlessly with her fork.

Raleigh laughed and began to eat his lunch, occasionally commenting on how it was like his mother made it, or how he couldn't cook at all.

"Stop lying, White," Ginny laughed. White never got the chance to respond.

"Hello, Lovegood." Blaise commented, stepping into the kitchen and gazing at the stove.

Luna pretended as if she didn't hear him. Maybe she didn't?

Malfoy stepped into the kitchen seconds later, face dripping with water droplets, hair wet, and only wearing a pair of jeans.

Ginny almost said, "Oh, Merlin!" aloud, but instead looked to her plate, eating a tomato.

"Lovegood," Malfoy nodded and stepped across the kitchen floor. "What'd you make for lunch, Weasley?" He sounded as though his tone was at least ten percent sincere.

"A muggle pasta dish. You wouldn't like it."

"Why not?" he asked, frowning.

"My hand might have slipped while pouring the iodine and arsenic in."

"Funny." He sneered.

"I though so," Luna commented, picking up a slice of cucumber in her hands.

"Not really. I just wouldn't want myself contaminating your food. I bought this myself, Malfoy. Send me the bill for the rental on the dishes." Ginny now looked up and wished she hadn't. Malfoy did look quite well off without his shirt.

"I don't think that's quite necessary. Weasley, you need to get your act together. First my cereal-"

Ginny picked up her half eaten bowl of salad and held it above her head. With the utmost force, she slammed it against the kitchen wall, shattering the bowl. She ignored the others as she took the leftover bag on the counter and started emptying their contents. Boxes of miniature cereal fell out of the bag and onto the floor. She picked up the box of Cocoa Pebbles and muttered, "Engorgio!" The box was now back to its perfect size and she shoved it into Malfoy's arms. ((AN: Did I mention she had anger issues? Six brothers can do that to you. Sorry 'bout that...))

"Draco, I took your cereal-" Blaise admitted, but Ginny cut him off with a shocking force.

"No he didn't. I took your damn box of cereal and ate it. I felt bad after you whined for two hours this morning so I went out shopping and bought you twelve boxes of effing cereal. If you want lunch, make it yourself or have your _slaves_ make it for you, you over privileged Prick!" She yelled, face as red as her hair.

"I thank you for coming over, Raleigh, Luna, but now I must ask you to leave. If you aren't finished with your food, take the bowl with you. I'm already going to pay for the bowl that I broke. Thank you for accompanying me this morning, Raleigh, and I will be at work this evening, Luna." Even though it was a Sunday, they're bar was still opened from five to nine for all the regulars.

"Our _friends _are coming tonight, Gin." Blaise said and wore a pained expression on his face. "You have to be here."

"Excuse me, I said that I will be going to my job this evening, Zabini. If you have any questions or comments, please leave them with my secretary, Adams. Thank you." Ginny turned around and gave the most irritated face she had ever made. She then ushered Raleigh and Luna both out of the house without problem, each not taking their bowl.

"Bye, Ginev-" Before Raleigh had time to finish, Ginny nodded and said, "I'll owl you later.", while politely closing the door.

She stomped back into the kitchen and immediately began to clean up the salad and the dressing. She cleaned the rest up with a spell and remembered stupidly that she could fix the bowl with magic. She did, making sure all the pieces were together, and set the bowl on the table, cleaning up all the dishes in order to wash them.

She took a large swig from one of her friend's butterbeers and then threw it in the trash, ignoring the fact that Malfoy and Blaise were still watching her.

"Gin-"

"I'm not going to apologize, Blaise. Because I'm not sorry. Nor to you either, Malfoy. You acted disgustingly rude while they were here. You didn't even acknowledge Raleigh, let alone greet him. I am sorry, however, for breaking your bowl. I have no idea what your problem is. I'm clueless. Tell me, what do you have against him?"

"We have a meeting tonight," Malfoy commented, avoiding her question.

"What?" Ginny cried out, exasperated.

"They've just decided to have a meeting here tonight. I found out this morning after my cereal. I apologize. Thank you for buying me new boxes."

"Effing hell. There's going to be twenty Marked Men in this house tonight?"

"Yes. Goyle, Avery, Nott, Bella-"

"Oh, hell no! I am not going to stay in the same room as that wench!"

"Actually, we require your services. You will spy tonight. Be prepared, they won't be adorned in hoods." Blaise replied.

"No. They'll recognize me. Especially the ones I've had dates with."

"What? You went on dates with those people?"

"No. Uh-I mean like I took a few of them to coffee shops to get information out of them. In disguise, of course, but- No. I can't do this."

96969696

"No, Malfoy! I will not wear _**this**_! _**This**_ crosses the line! Who the hell would wear _**this**_?"

"Come on, Weasley, it's not **_that _**bad!"

"I like it!" Blaise said as he stepped into the dressing room, wide-eyed.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

96969696

Author's Notes: Please review. I beg. And when I get them I jump up and down and tell everyone in my house. You want me to stay on my medication, right?


	4. Lost in Translation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is sodding nothingness. Just my own twisted mind, playing with yours.

Summary: Chapter IV: In which Draco and Ginny have an argument, Ginny hates denims, Blaise is up to something, and the plot congeals.Muahahaha...

Author's Notes: Thank you to the people who reviewed chapter three. I _**really**_ appreciate it! I will try to update more often, but the stress... Is no excuse. I sincerely apologize. I encourage you all to review. You can give me ideas ;) of what you would like to see in the story, or anything about it in general. Please ignore what I currently have on my profile. (My cousin wrote it.) Thanks.

Chapter IV - - Lost in Translation

"Of course you do, Zabini- I look like a common whore!" Ginny protested as she grabbed a piece of the fabric and rubbed it between her index finger and her thumb.

"I wouldn't-" Blaise began, but Ginny gave him a very noticeable glare, and he stopped.

"Just look at me!" she cried out, exasperated. She would have not even bothered to try it on, but Malfoy had gone the more _subtle_ route. She was walking around in the 'get-up' minutes before she realized that it grew colder. He had switched her outfit when she was busy running around the house, avoiding him. What amazed her was that she had not noticed before.

"Oh believe me, we're looking." Blaise licked his lips and bobbed his head up and down, looking her over. She consciously crossed her arms over her chest which had too much exposure for her taste.

"I've seen tramps wearing more than this. I agreed to be your 'bartender', Malfoy, but I am not your-" Ginny seriously couldn't think of an obscene enough word.

"Slave? No- but you could be. We're both young, eager, ready, _and_ willing." Blaise replied, a smirk on his lips.

Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor, and she immediately grabbed the nearest shield; a black hooded robe. She wrapped herself in it as quickly as possible and, just as quickly, became frightened.

They both seemed to leer at her, and Ginny plopped on the floor, assigning herself a spot in the nearest reserved corner.

"Tough luck, mate," Draco said, a smirk on his lips, "I think she needs some practice."

"Right you are-"

"STOP! Enough! This was NOT in my job description. I am supposed to be helping guard Malfoy. Now, I am helping you, Zabini. I am NOT supposed to be dressing up like a slut, to prance around, at your order, and expect to follow your every whim. "

They still came closer and Ginny began to repeat over and over again, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit-"

Ginny searched herself for her wand and noticed that Malfoy must have summoned it. It wasn't in her new get-up; that was certain.

"Oh God-"

Blaise was the first to reach her and roughly grabbed her wrist.

"Please! I-I'll never tell your secret! Don't hurt me! Please! Please…" Ginny pleaded.

"Relax, Weasley. We're just going to fix your hair."

96969696

"Stop it, or I'll kill you!" she yelled, not wanting anything to do with Malfoy or Zabini. At the moment, they were attempting to pin up her hair. She was literally tied to a chair.

It wasn't going over well.

Obviously.

"Hold- hold still, Red!" Blaise shouted, almost stabbing her in the head with a bobby pin.

Malfoy was leaning against the doorway, smirking. His arms were folded in a sloppy way. His hair slanted to the side, and covered his right eye. Ginny could tell he was shaking with silent laughter.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ginny shook her head, whimpering.

"Look, Weasel, do you want to get caught? No? Well then. I advise you to help us disguise you. So, shut up." Malfoy spoke, laughter halted.

"And this is the disguise you picked out?" Ginny pointed to her chest.

She was dressed in a black corset with a thin, see-through green and silver material that flowed off her shoulders that served as a shirt. The whole top was cut very low, and the sleeves trailed off at her forearm. The silver material was the top to her dress that ended at her mid thigh. On her bottom half, the dress had a slip of tightly netted black fabric that served as a cover up after the green material of the dress was placed over it. The dress was slashed in places such as the side of her waist. Very thin pieces of black leather wove themselves around her arms. And the shoes. The shoes _had_ to be the worst part of the outfit. They were high heeled leather boots.

"All of this is too much! And where is my money, Blaise? I think I've suffered enough!" Ginny was still in the chair, struggling to get out.

"Too much, you say? Well, I think I have to agree." Blaise then pointed to her 'dress', and Ginny watched in horror as the hemline of the outfit shrunk considerably. "As for your money, where do you think it went to? We had to pay for your dress, you know. I'm only awarding you half as of now; I'll pay you the rest when I get to speak with Lovegood."

Ginny felt like crying. Her hair was all screwed up, her mother would kill her if she ever saw her in this outfit, and she was stuck to _work_ with Malfoy.

Ginny's ears grew red. Her body slouched in her seat. Her chestslowed itsrising.

"Oi! Get her out of the chair. I think she needs a healer." Malfoy said, voice rushed. Blaise obeyed.

As soon as she was untied, Ginny made a break for it. She made like a bat out of hell, running as fast as her thin legs could carry her.

"I'll get you Weasel."

96969696

"Merlin, he is such a sodding idiot!" Ginny screamed, throwing things into her trunk. She was leaving. Badge or no badge, it wasn't worth it. She was not a force to be reckoned with.

"And I- have lost my wand! He took it! ARROGANT SLIME BALL-" She yelled, and began to feel her corset. Her wand was definitely not in there.

She took off the boots and decided that she wouldn't wear any shoes since her others were already packed away. "I HATE YOU, DRACO ORION MALFOY! I BLOODY HATE YOU!"

She jumped up and down, trying to make as much noise as possible by stomping. "DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Jump. "I-" Slam. "BLOODY-" Stomp. "HATE-" THUD! "YOU!" Stomp. "KISS-" Stomp. "MY-" Stomp.

Suddenly, her door was thrown open and a hooded figure stopped in front of her. "Uh- Do you know the way to the uh.. That place-"

"The bathroom?" Ginny asked, not terrified in the least. It was Goyle. Dumber than a box of rocks.

"Uh- yeah."

"Does it look like I even live here?" she asked cynically. "The bathroom is three doors to the left down that hallway." She pointed to the direction and sighed.

"Oh, thanks. I was also supposed to leave you a message. Master Draco wishes to have you in his presence. I shall take my leave. Oh, and before I dismiss, I must give you a drink." Goyle said perfectly, handed her a bottle, and walked down the hall, leaving Ginny shocked.

"That-"

Ginny shook her head, put the bottle on the dresser, and tried to pry the outfit open with a letter opener.

It wouldn't budge.

"Screw you, Malfoy!" Ginny said as she pulled on a pair of jeans. She had never felt more uncomfortable in a pair of denims in her life. "ARGH!"

She turned around to find a jumper from her trunk and almost fell over when it wasn't there. "What the hell? GOYLE!"

Ginny ran over to the mirror to see how badly her top part looked. Her reaction was a shriek. Her hair had been cut slightly from Blaise, she had figured he had just put it up. It was nowa very dark red.Her freckles were gone, eyes now green. Almost like Harry's. 'Oh, Harry!' Ginny felt like sobbing and watched as her hair shortened itself before her eyes.

"It's not your hair, Ginevra!" she screamed aloud to herself. "My clothes are effing gone, Goyle's English is correct, what kind of bloody sick game is this? I want to go home!"

She felt her feet carry herself downstairs. Instead of a polite and nice tea party, she was greeted with drunken men who were fighting with each other. She walked over passed out bodies on the floor and into the kitchen. Flinging open the cabinets, she began to look for a sobering potion. Wait, did she really want all those men fully aware that she was there? Forget that. She suddenly found a bottle of a clear liquid labeled 'Truth Serum'. She could tell instantly that it was Veritaserum and she put it into her pocket. Ah, the little devil was going against Ministry wishes. Two could play at that game.

Ginny walked into the foyer and glanced into the sitting room, where Malfoy was conveniently sitting. She walked over to him and sat down on the floor in front of him. 'This'll be fun…' She bowed her head and spoke. "Yes master?"

"Goyle actually completed the task of making you drink that potion. Veritaserum. Quite powerful, actually."

'What the hell? He tried to do that to me!' "Yes. I came immediately to check on you."

"Tell me, Ginevra, do you know why Blaise is so eager to see Miss Lovegood?" Draco asked her, eyes shining down in interest.

She began to look at him with a dazed look and internally smirked at herself. 'Shock him,' a little voice said. She complied with herself. "No," she lied. This was going to be fun, tormenting him like this. He actually though she was telling the truth. _Right_...

"I'll tell you later. So, having fun at our little get together?"

"Oh, yes!" she lied again, a sweet smile coming to her lips.

"You know, this potion only lasts for a good hour. Are you truthfully trying to help, or are you going to turn me into my friends?"

"Trying to help."

The irony was making Ginny sick. She'd play him, he'd play her. He'd break a law, she'd piss him off. She hated him. Everything except his angelic- devil – like appearance sickened her. The day she'd try to help him intentionally would be the day she died. There'd be one less muggle lover for him to sulk about. He was such a hypocrite. He wanted help, and yet, here he was, manipulating her for his own sick pleasure. Damn it! She was treated like a captive in her own house. _His house! _She hadn't spoken to her family in a week and had been living in this hell hole for what? Almost a mere four days. This was just pathetic.

"So, do you find me attractive?" Malfoy asked, a sly grin coming to his face.

"Yes," she answered truthfully. 'What the hell, Ginevra? Lie! Lie! Screw with his head, lie, do anything, just don't tell the truth! Was that even the truth? _Do_ I find Malfoy _attractive_?'

"I already knew that. What a waste of a question. So, would you be willing to date Draco?" Malfoy asked quickly.

'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG HERE!' "Excuse me, aren't you Malfoy?"

"No. I figured that was obvious, Gin. You're so gullible." Malfoy's face began to bubble and he slowly grew long, dark hair. Blaise? Sure enough, the devil was staring back at her with a grin. "Masking Charm- and you call yourself an Auror." He began to laugh at her. Ginny was infuriated. She was mad. Ginny wanted to kick his arse. She restrained herself. Ginny was going to punch him into a bloody pulp if she had to continue with this charade for any damn longer.

"So, do you think that I'm attractive? Do I have a chance with Lovegood?"

Ginny couldn't believe what was happening. She answered back crisply, "No. I think your face is nothing compared to _Draco's_. He's so sexy, and I happen to feel sorry for you. There Malfoy is, with girls flaunting themselves at him, while you're just- just disgusting. You look like you haven't taken a shower in months!"

Blaise had his mouth open in shock, and then he grinned. "You're lying."

"It's veritaserum, you idiot. You gave it to me. I have no choice but to tell the truth. And **_you _**call yourself a Death Eater. I've met house elves with more common sense than you." Ginny snapped. She tried to find something to cover her chest up with. She settled for a red velvet pillow on the couch.

"So, you like Draco…" Blaise laughed.

'NO!' Ginny thought darkly. "Of course," she replied, wanting to keep her cover. "He's so- untamed and- _wild_. I'm surprised why you haven't noticed him yet. _I_ thought you were gay."

"I'm not gay!" Blaise said indignantly.

"Suuure… Anyway, I think it's quite obvious that Malfoy is superior to you. Lovegood would go for him before she'd go for you." Ginny knew she was going overboard, but Zabini needed to be taught a lesson. She silently thanked the Gods that Malfoy had nothing to do with this.

"Alright, Weasley. I think that's enough. Here, drink this. It's the counter potion. I've gotten all the information out of you that I need." Blaise handed her a bright red bottle. Its label was written in old English, and she couldn't make out one word of it. She swiftly took the bottle and unplugged the cork, smoke escaping its prison. She held it up to her mouth and swallowed, unsurprised to find that it tasted like hell.

"God, what is this stuff?" she asked, finding herself being pushed into the couch. She then felt something knock into her head.

"Shh, Weasel. It'll all be over soon." She heard someone's voice.

Suddenly, her head felt clearer and she sat up, felling a little nauseous. "What- the hell- was that- Zabini?"

"The reverse potion. When you use a truth serum, you can reverse it with a lying serum."

"No you can't. Just stay away from me. Now."

"What'd you mean?"

"I wasn't under a truth serum. I was lying." She replied, wincing as her head felt about to split open. The potion seemed to bestarting to change hertone.

"No, now you're lying." Blaise said, confusing the hell out of her.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I love you!" She shrieked into a pillow, upset at having her words twisted around. She hated lying.

"Ah, that's so sweet!" Blaise mocked her, rolling his eyes, and getting up from the couch to leave the room. It was great having silence for thre minutes before-

"You're going to Hell for lying, Weasley." Draco Malfoy stepped into the sitting room, a smirk grazing his lips.

"How could you do this to me?" Ginny asked, careful to not let any comments slip.

"**_I _**didn't do anything. Blaise did. He thought it was funny, and I said 'What the hell!'" Malfoy laughed. It seemed slightly sincere. The laugh did, anyway.

"I don't believe you!"

"Ah, so you do believe me?"

"No!"

"You're the biggest liar I've ever met, Weasel."

Draco Orion Malfoy was **very** close to getting on Ginevra Molly Weasley's last nerve. They didn't name her partially after her mother for nothing.

"Draco Malfoy! I-" She knew he would twist her words around. She couldn't think how to say her words and not have him think otherwise. "I- ARGH!"

"Lost in translation, eh, Weasel?"

"Screw you! Damn you to hell! Curse your family. Just stay away from me! I want you near me. ARGH! Switch my last sentence around!" She yelled, completely infuriated.

"I don't understand." A smirk came across his face, and he was about to retort when-

The doorbell rang.

Ginny gave Malfoy the finger and sauntered towards the door. She opened it slowly and almost died when she saw her brother Ron and Harry.

"Gin, we came as soon as we could. Why are you here and working for Malfoy? What happened to you? And what are you-"

Harry stopped in mid sentence and looked Ginny up and down, while Ron said, "What the hell are you wearing, Ginevra?"

"A bathrobe," she lied, noticing Harry's wandering eyes. "I'm here because I want to be. Draco and I have come to elope. Please don't tell the family that I love a Malfoy."

'Where in the bleeding hell had **_that_** come from! That was the **SICKEST** lie I have ever told!'

"That's a bathrobe! Malfoy! I know you're in there! Come out so I can hurt you for touching my sister!"

Sure enough, Dra- Malfoy walked smugly to the door. Ginny felt arms being wrapped around her waist and looked up to see Malfoy smirking.

"Have a problem with it, Weasley? Let's ask her for ourselves. Do you love me, Ginevra?" Draco said cynically.

"Yes." She lied. 'Oh Gods! I am going to castrate them both for putting me through this hell!'

Harry and Ron looked shocked. They looked too stunned to even speak.

"If you excuse us, my future wife and I have things- Things that do not include the two of you." Draco said, taking Ginny by the hand back into the house, and shutting the door. Ten minutes later of glaring ended up with them both at their wit's ends.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny screamed at him. "They're most likely going to tell my mother! What is wrong with you? They probably didn't understand your last taunt, you git!"

"The potion's worn off. You can relax, Ginevra." Draco took his hand of her shoulder blade and let it lay at his side.

"RELAX? Don't tell me to relax, Draco Orion Malfoy! AND DON'T CALL ME GINEVRA! MY NAME IS WEASLEY TO YOU! … I know all about you and your disobedient… _Doings!_ I can't take this stupid thing off! And- you sicken me! You are a sick, sick man! I hate you. I sodding hate you. Want to know why? Well, you're arrogant, a misogynist, a hypocrite, you're stupid, ugly-"

Draco stopped her by putting his hand on her mouth, making the ring on his finger glare on her face from the fire shining off it. "That. Is. Enough. You can call me whatever you like, but you went too far with ugly. You said it yourself, you find me attractive. On your own free will too, might I add." He smirked at her and gave a disgusted face when she licked his hand. He let go of her mouth and rubbed his hand on her sleeve. "Why are you looking at me like that, Weasel? Shut your mouth, you'll let flies in. And don't give me a look that says I paid a lot of money for this outfit. You didn't. I did. I bet you've never spent a _fifth_ of what _I_ have alone on another piece of clothing. Is it your time of the month or something? Your attitude is abysmal."

Ginny closed her mouth and then quickly opened it. "I feel sorry for your mum, Draco." And with that, she drew her hand backward and slapped his left cheek, in her opinion, his good side. It was the side of him that always seemed to be turned away from her.

He slowly closed his eyes and slowly inhaled. He clearly wasn't going to say anything else to her, so she turned and walked out of the room in search of his Cocoa Pebbles.

96969696

"How do you think they're doing?" Thomas asked.

"Not well. Let's push them along, shall we?"

Author's Notes: PLEASE! Please review! Push the periwinkle button! Please! If I can get 35 updates, I will make sure that I get another chapter up by SUNDAY! Just 35! Heck, at least 30. Oh, and feel free to add me to your favorites. ;) Heh, I'm such a pushover.


	5. My Hands Around Your Throat

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Although, I do deserve to be sued for being such a bad author.

Summary: In which a friendship begins, babies are babysitted, and weddings are planned.

Author's Notes: (More are at the bottom of the chapter.) This chapter will be split into two chapters. I'm sorry for the delay and you have the right to be mad at me. Please check out my other stories and review. Lubb you all. And just for the wait, I'll speed some things up. ;) I'll have the next chapter up soon because I'm off for summer vacation. This chapter is not Beta'd, andI don't think my Beta reads my story anymore... Any applicants to be my Beta?

Chapter V: My Hands Around Your Throat

Ginny carefully placed the tip into her inside pocket and continued to do her rounds. She was at her job, a week later from the incident. Malfoy had not said one word to her. Blaise was not around the house anymore. The whole plan had abolished itself. She had not gotten any information from any Death Eaters, let alone any work done at all. Her computer was on the verge of crashing with a virus, and she had made a note to transfer all of her files.

She spent most of her time at Luna's and had no idea why she was even living with Malfoy. It was pure stupidity. They weren't getting any work done. They weren't going to get any work done. They didn't want to work together.

Ginny placed another slug scotch in front of a blonde, red eyed man and swiftly turned around. She felt something tug at the back of her jacket and looked behind her to see a dark Moody, in charge of her personal training, grunt.

"Yes?" she asked, exasperated.

"Sit." She did as she was told. "Pick a drink."

"That's all very well said and done, but I actually have to make a living." She stood up to leave.

"Did you catch Malfoy's arrogance too?" said Mad-Eye.

"No, and don't you dare accuse me of being like that toerag." She warned him.

"Could have fooled me. So, how are things? Getting along?"

"I almost avada kedavra'd his sorry arse."

"Ginevra, I need to tell you something-" Moody began.

"What is it? I have a job to do, and it's the only one I've got." Ginny said promptly. Moody just shook his head.

Ginny scoffed and clicked her tongue. She briskly tended to some elderly couple's lunch, when she heard a rich laughter.

She froze, mouth gone slack. Mother. No. No. No. No. NO! She quickly wrapped her leather jacket firmly around herself and slowly turned, eyes closed. She little by little opened them and almost died on the spot.

Narcissa Malfoy and her poor mother were talking excitedly and laughing in between sentences. Ginny furiously made her way to the counter, trying to find some place to hide.

"Ginny, dear! Come here, please!" Her mother called. Ginny's stomach flipped, and she suddenly felt sick. She obeyed and made her way slowly across the bar.

Stopping in front of their table, she braced herself for the utmost criticism. Ginny mentally slapped herself for wearing trainers, a pair of jeans, and the leather jacket. She looked like a slum. Her fears came true when she watched Mrs. Malfoy look her up and down, finding her flaws.

"I'm very please to meet you, Ginevra. You look well in good health. Although, with strong children like your mother's, you probably don't get sick at all. I'm Narcissa Malfoy." She seemed cheerful for a rainy day like this one. Her platinum hair looked to be highlighted with silver and gracefully swept around her face. She had the most breathtaking blue eyes that Ginny had ever seen. Unlike Narcissa, Malfoy had the coldest grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny spoke as politely as she could. Her mother looked at her with a large smile and closed the hefty, leather bound book that the two had been looking at. "What is that, mum?"

"A wedding planner. Bill and Abigail are going to be married soon. Tell me dear, what color dress should we order?" Her mum's face was positively beaming. "And remember, we need something that will compliment Bill's hair."

Ginny gave a confused look and shook her head. "I have no idea. Why don't you ask- hmm- the bride?" She said sarcastically and quickly gave a smile of apology to Narcissa.

Her mother chose to ignore her and folded her hands patiently. "How is everything? Seeing as though I heard all about your brand new job from Ronnie. Now tell me, what it is that you do that you're wearing that garment?"

Ginny knew exactly what her mother was talking about. The bodice. She couldn't get it off. It was as though the corset itself had a sealing charm around her body. She had tried everything. Garden tools, acid liquid joke drops, her dagger that Luna had given her, and any sharp object she could get a hold of. Ginny had been bathing more than usual and putting washing charms on herself to keep her skin from getting putrid. She was beginning to think that her mother was implying that she was a whore. Either that, or someone was definitely out to get her.

"I'm helping Mal- Draco with personal issues that I could probably discuss with you later." Ginny said. However, she didn't mean to say what was coming next. "But why is Mrs. Malfoy here?"

"Ginevra, mind your manners!" Her mother warned her.

"Sorry."

"That's quite alright, Ginevra. I admire your audacity. Boldness really is the trait of Gryffindor. To answer your question, I'm here to help Molly with the wedding. And she is helping me with my friend's son's wedding."

Ginny smiled back at Mrs. Malfoy's own smile and felt her cheeks slightly flush.

"Do you think you could do me a favor, Ginevra? My best friend's daughter has lost her nanny for the evening. I was wondering if you could watch her for a few hours. Draco will help you, I'm sure."

"Okay."

"Good. The family will drop her off at three. They will pay you as much as they do their regulars, and I assure you that the child is an angel."

Ginny rushed to the manor after her shift and put on a pair of overalls and a collared lavender shirt. She quickly pulled her hair into a hair tail and scrubbed most of her makeup off. It made her look sixteen again, not almost twenty two.

She walked downstairs and paced nervously in front of the door. Would they floo? Drive? Ride by broom?

Ginny looked at her watch and wondered about the child in question. Mrs. Malfoy's friend had a daughter? And that daughter had her own child? Was the child a boy or a girl? Was it really angelic? How old was it?

Being the baby in the family, Ginny had rarely been around children younger than her at home. Ron was the closest to her age.

"I can't wait for it to come!" Ginny heard a very energetic Malfoy enthusiastically say. Ginny smiled. He liked children too.

"Neither can I." Ginny replied. Draco walked toward her and stopped in front of the door.

He smiled back at her and impatiently began tapping his foot. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Draco rushed to open the door.

What he saw made a grin come to both their faces.

"Can I hold it first?" They both asked at the same time.

They both exchanged strange glances as Ginny was handed a small bundle in a blanket. Draco looked confused.

The poor man who had handed Ginny the baby was elderly and looked to be the butler of another large estate. He handed Draco a bag and bowed, leaving them both.

Draco looked in the bag with a puzzled look to find nappies and bottles. "I guess my package isn't coming today." He said with a look of disappointment.

Ginny gave him a look of disgust and violently grabbed the nappie bag away from him.

"Let's go to the kitchen, so we can feed the cute, wittle, precious baby. Now, what is your name, wittle baby?" Ginny cooed.

Draco looked at them in horror as they walked into the kitchen. A baby? Ginevra had not better known its name. She had better not own it either.

Draco walked into the kitchen to see Ginny holding said baby, feeding it a sterling silver bottle, and brushing its hair with a wool baby brush. Who would want to take care of a baby when they didn't have to? There were house elves for that.

"So… What is it?" Draco asked, dispassionately. He actually felt quite nervous around the thing.

"What do you mean, what is _it_?" she whispered, but still snapped at him. "**_It_** is a girl. **_Her_** name is Isca. If you're just going to ogle at it, then get out."

"Fine. I'll just be sitting down in MY chair with MY paper, minding MY own business." He finished gruffly and gracefully sat down at his kitchen chair.

"That's a good boy. Now, would you like to-"

Ginny was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. She mentally winced. "Gods, hold the baby, Ferret Boy. What am I saying? Get the door, smart one!"

Draco got up roughly from his chair and made his way to the door. Upon opening it, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Why hello!" She just stood there, leaning against the door frame, arms folded. Her lips were pulled into a pout, and she had the darkest blue eyes. Her curly hair was a shiny light brown and it complemented her fair complexion. She was wearing a white skirt that was a little too short for her own good and a purple shirt that revealed her navel.

"Are you going to let me in, or are you going to let your eyes pop out of your head and fall to the floor?" She asked sarcastically, looking at her nail beds.

"Who- who are you?"

"Red's friend. Anymore questions, bright one?" The last statement sounded remarkably like something Weasel would say.

Ignoring his confused look, she waltzed past him and automatically headed toward the kitchen.

"JESUS! YOU HAD A BLOODY BABY? WITH HIM!"

"No, Le Fay. Calm Down. I'm babysitting. And shh. She's sleeping."

"Suuuree… And why does the baby have blonde hair and brown eyes? Riddle me that."

"I have no idea."

"Aha! So you do own it! You didn't tell me? I'm crushed! What happened to our friendship? And for a one night stand with him! Are you insane? You can't raise it all by yourself! And-" She stopped in mid sentence.

"And?" Ginny pressed on.

"And why didn't you let me have a go with him first?" She pouted.

"First of all, I have a- significant other. Second, feel free to jump his bones. Thirdly, you sicken me."

"What do you mean by significant other, Red?" Le Fay asked, sitting down in the nearest chair. She held her arms out, and Ginny deposited the baby in them carefully.

"He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend or anything. We've been on a few dates though. He's great really. True definition of tall, dark, and handsome." Ginny sighed and rested her head on the countertop, playing with the buckle on her overall.

"Well no wonder!" Her friend grinned and pointed at her with a free finger. She had the now-asleep baby in her arms and was rocking it back and forth. "You look like you're twelve, Red. You really need to find some new clothes… I have an idea."

Ginny groaned, and Le Fay rolled her eyes and continued. "Bring him. I'll take care of Blaise and Draco. Bring Luna. I'll send you a note later."

96969696

_Red, _

_I hope you did owl Raleigh. This will be so much fun, just the six of us! Meet us in the Leaky Cauldron at two so we can chat and eat lunch. As said, I've owled Blaise and Draco. Luna's coming with you, right? I know you won't disappoint me, Gin! Don't bring any money, as I'm paying for your new wardrobe. Can't wait to speak with you again. _

_Le Fay_

Ginny groaned as she rolled up the letter and sent her owl off. She went over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a large orange jumper with the letter 'G' embroidered onto it. She slipped on a pair of white trainers and kept her hair down. She muttered a spell to untangle it and dry it.

Ginny walked down the stairs to see Malfoy reading a paper at the kitchen table. He was sipping coffee and occasionally rolling his eyes. "Are you going to ogle at me like an idiot or are you going to eat breakfast?" He gestured to a plate of scrambled eggs and some toast. A glass of orange juice had already been poured for her, and next to it was an empty coffee cup.

"Thanks, _hun_. But I think I'd rather have some cereal." She sat down at the table, ignoring him as usual. "And I would like to have some coffee."

It was Draco's turn to ignore her. He managed to go five minutes without saying a word. "I'm sorry, Weasel."

"For what?"

"A week ago. I didn't mean what I said. You angered the hell out of me, and I, well, I said some things that were very inappropriate. Do you accept my apology?"

"Wow. I'm going to have to write this down. July twenty third, two thousand and three at-" Ginny paused to look at the clock. "nine thirty two. Draco Orion Malfoy apologized to Ginevra Molly Weasley for the first time without a hint of sarcasm or cynicism. I must say, I'm impressed. And I take back everything I said." Ginny had a large smile on her face, and this caused Draco to summon a smirk.

"Everything? How generous-"

"Except ugly. I have to say, Drakey, you're the ugliest thing I've had to live with in months." She had interrupted him. She was still smiling, about to crack up laughing. "Say, Drakey… Have you taken a drink out of your steaming hot cup of coffee?"

"Nice try, Weasley. But even you can't Weasel yourself into this one." He was still smirking and put down his paper. Lifting up his coffee cup with an air of victory, he stared at her as he took a long drink.

Ginny was ignoring him now. She was planning on a way to get his coffee, seeing as though the pot was already empty and she was too lazy to make another pot. Taking out her wand in a discreet manner, she managed to summon his coffee into her own cup by her plate. She picked up her filled cup just as Draco realized his was empty.

"You little witch… That was naughty."

"Yes! And Weasel scores again! Whoo hoo! Ferret zero, Weasel two." Ginny began to laugh again and took another sip of her cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah? Well Ferret's going to be grumpy today if he doesn't get his cup of coffee."

"Sorry, Ferret. Can't have it. It's already tainted with Weasel germs. Try again."

Ginny was caught off guard when she found herself 'glued' to the chair. Draco had bound her with a charm. She rocked back and forth, trying to get out of the chair. Meanwhile, Draco had picked up her cup of coffee and sneered at her while her rubbed a napkin around the rim of the cup. "You see, Weasley? I always get what I want." There were three sips of coffee left in the cup, and he finished it off in seconds. Setting the cup down, he prodded the ropes with his wand. "Finite Incantatem."

"You could have just asked." Ginny huffed. Her thought suddenly turned to the outing today. "Are you going to the Leaky Cauldron today?"

"Yes. Something about Le Fay wanting to go shopping with the two of us. You're coming too, right?"

"Yep. What do we do until two?"

"I've got an idea."

96969696

If you had told Ginevra Molly Weasley three weeks ago that she would be eating mint chocolate chip ice cream with Draco Malfoy… Well, she probably would have cracked up laughing.

She was sitting with Malfoy at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor doing just that. And they were having a grand time.

"Why'd you take me here?" She asked, digging into her sundae and avoiding the cherry.

"Well, we're sealing the apology agreement. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I need your help."

"That's funny," she commented and looked at the cherry on his spoon in disgust. "So… Do you like cherries?"

"I-" Draco was interrupted by two hands being wrapped around his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Draco paled. If that was even possible. He knew who was behind him. One of them-

"I reckon he's lost all ability to speak. Should we help him along, Georgey boy?"

"I think we shall. Here, eat this." The other Weasley brother, Fred, watched as George put a small slip of paper in Draco's hand and a green cookie.

"Leave him alone, you two!" Ginny forced herself not to laugh.

"Why is-"

"He taking-"

"You are-"

"On a-"

"DATE!"

Half the ice cream parlor turned to look at them. Ginny's ears quickly turned red, as did Fred and George's.

"Just telling us about their products! You should really check out their shop sometime! Further down the road…" Draco said to the whole shop and rolled his eyes when his head turned back to the twins. "Now, what do you really want?"

"Honestly?" They asked at the same time.

"No. Let's make it a lie… Of course we want it honest you gits!"

"Jesus, Gin. We just wanted some ice cream and-"

"We found the two of you here. Now, what are you doing here?"

"We're going over business plans," Ginny lied quickly. "Mr. Malfoy's showing me land propositions."

"For what?" George asked. Draco tried to hide his puzzlement.

"What do you mean 'what'? Are you daft? I'm moving from my flat into a larger estate. I needed help."

"Oh. Well the least you could do was to tell us before we freaked out, Gin."

"Yeah, we could have hurt poor Drakey over here." George rolled his eyes and ushered his twin out of the door.

"What'd they give you?" Ginny asked, a twisted smirk on her face.

Draco handed her the cookie and decided to read the paper. Words appeared on it as he read, as if they were having a conversation with him after they left.

_Stay away from our sister. _

_She's the only one we have._

_Keep your hands off her or we'll cut yours off._

_If you were doing business, where's the pictures of the houses? Paperwork? Your suit?_

_We're not stupid, Ferret Boy. _

_We know. _

_Best not to show this to our **innocent**, **fragile**, and **much too good for you little sister**._

_And we'll be watching you. _

_So watch your back._

"What's the letter say? Oh, and they tried to give you a Weasley Shrinking Cookie. Merlin only knows what that would have done..."

"The letter? Oh, nothing. They gave me their business line. Told me I could come by sometime." Draco's voice was unnaturally high.

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"Yes it does." He replied, trying to hide the pained expression on his face.

96969696

Author's Notes: I am /SO/ sorry! I've been so preoccupied lately. I just got out of school, having lots of problems, and am very distraught. My cat died yesterday. God bless you, Ozzy, this is goodnight, not goodbye.

I /will/ make the updates sooner! I apologize for breaking my promise and the delay, Love you lots and please check out my other stories,

Mellia Black


	6. A Sad Day

**Author's Note**: I am very sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. Your fear is probably being confirmed as we speak. I am putting this story on hold for the moment and might delete it, as I do not like where it was going. I have no time right now to keep up with three stories, and I am very sorry once again. I love you all, and I hope you'll forgive me.

**I am still keeping up 'The Unpredictable Predictable Red' and 'Finding Bloody Potter A Bloody Date' and will have more time to update those.** **As for anymore stories at the moment, it will most likely only be one shots or song fics until I finish Unpredictable.**

School starts in six days, and I am already swamped in work that I have to finish. If you have any questions or comments, please contact me at my e-mail which can be found on my profile. That, or you can find me at **spazzehmuffin** on yahoo.

I hope to put it back up in the near future after I have revamped it. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, as I wouldn't have made a second chapter if you hadn't been for you.

**- Mellia Black**

**8/2/05**


End file.
